Unfathomable Fate
by Ceil Scheherazade
Summary: Fate makes a huge and unchangeable mistake. Now, it puts all it's trust in Jaenelle and everyone around her. It's time to fulfill a prophecy and let a new adventure begin. Please RR!
1. Prologue

_Hmm... I have no idea why I'm writing a fic for this series... I mean, the first time I read it, I couldn't bring myself to continue. Why? Well, my family's a bit religious and seeing the words 'Daemon', 'Saetan' and 'Lucivar' made me squirm. But I eventually got used to it and I was able to read all three books! Hurrah!_

_Well, getting past those names problem, I came to appreciate the imagination behind the story. So I guess that's why I'm here. Well, good luck to myself and may people review..._

_Oh, I haven't read the books in ages so please forgive me if I temporarily forget names of characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels/Dark Jewels Trilogy._

_Summary: (Oh boy...) After recovering from her ordeal and finally rising from the healing webs, Jaenelle unexpectedly receives a vision from an unknown being. A new adventure begins as she gets pulled to an old prophecy but at the same time, a new destiny. (sighs in relief)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Unfathomable Fate**

**Prologue**

0o0o0o0o0

_All kinds of life are part of a great big story. Even those that do not live but merely exist, is a small aspect of a much bigger picture. Like a mural, each piece contributes to the overall effect and beauty of the masterpiece. But unfortunately, each piece has no choice on where they are placed. Rather, it is the artist who creates, shapes and places these pieces in their rightful places. The product can sometimes be unexpected but in the end, it is still a product of the artist's mind and imagination. The small pieces are merely pawns of the creator. _

_This is the same for everything that exists and may come to exist. They are each different and unique but what does it matter? This uniqueness will only be used for a greater event for everything has a start. And in every start, there is a being that controls everything. Yes, it is unfair and harsh but what can mere pawns do? They can only follow the whim of the being in control of the game._

_Not being able to make a choice... this is fate. Each existing figure has this... this fate. Fate will always be there. _

_But once in a while, there are those who resist and fight it. Most are eventually defeated and give in._

_But then again..._

_Once in a while, someone comes along with a will strong enough to succeed... _

0o0o0

Sapphire eyes stared blankly into nothingness.

A few moments ago, one of the greatest Queens that ever lived, if not the greatest, was asleep, dreaming of a mural accompanied by the most haunting voice she has ever heard. Now, this queen had dreamt of many, many things - things that were greater, more amazing and more terrifying than the one she just had. However, she never had a dream this provocative and out worldly. This dream was nowhere near simple.

But then again, there was no such thing as a simple dream for Jeanelle.

Fate... Fate is a cruel puppeteer that enjoys drawing strings - not mindful of whatever happens to the puppet itself.

This was not the first time Jaenelle had this dream. There were other times. However, the latest one wasn't just a message. It was a signal to set off. Each of her previous dreams had shown her a piece of a puzzle that eventually formed, showing a place. One of the many traits Jaenelle could be proud of was her perceptiveness. She did not need another dream to tell her that it was time to go to that place.

She glanced at her jewel as her eyes snapped back into focus. (A/N: Is it called Twilight's Dawn? I'm not sure... I forgot.) Fleetingly, she thought to herself...

_Where will these dreams take me?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Short I know but hey! It's a prologue! Besides, I'm still a bit hesitant in writing this... Anyway..._

_Please review. And if you can, please avoid flaming me. I'm sensitive. Criticisms are okay though I don't see how I can improve since I'm hopeless. And please give me as much information as you can. I really haven't read any of the books in quite a while._

_Ivory Nightshade_

_P.S. This is my very first fanfic under my new pen name! YAY!_


	2. Ignite and Allay

_No one's reviewed yet! How disappointing! This is the very first fic I wrote wherein no one reviewed the first chapter - in this case, prologue. I just hope people review this chapter or else, I'm going to lose interest..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Jewels/Black Jewels trilogy. Anne Bishop does._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unfathomable Fate**

**Ignite and Allay**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saetan SaDiablo looked up warily from his desk as a younger golden-eyed man burst into his office. The younger male's eyes blazed with fury as he looked down at his own flesh and blood - his father.

"Namesake?" Saetan said carefully. And as he expected, his son yelled in anger.

"Where is she!"

The only 'she' Saetan could think of was none other than Jaenelle. What could make Daemon so mad? What has his daughter done this time?

"'Where'?" Saetan repeated. "Jaenelle is gone?"

The sudden look of panic on Daemon's face was enough answer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Mountains tipped with ice and snow. The land at the center of the mountains was barren except for the molten rock flowing around it.

"Why was I taken here?" Jaenelle asked out loud as her eyes scanned the valley.

The valley was an unsettling sight. The mountains were capped with ice and yet, the valley floor burned with lava. Jaenelle knew there was more to this strangeness than what she sees.

Suddenly, the voice that haunted her dreams for about three moon cycles spoke in her mind. The voice that was neither male nor female. The voice that sounded like the echo of everything that existed. The voice that felt like the very essence of cold yet at the same time, of heat.

_"You were taken here because you need more than what you have, young one."_

"More than what I have?" Jaenelle asked in confusion. She hated being confused. "But what else can I have besides what I do have? I have the Twilight's Dawn - it is more than enough. I have some of the most powerful beings by my side. What more can I need or want?"

_"More than what you have. I usually detest meddling with any of you directly in this manner. But even **I** forget limits and make mistakes."_

"Mistakes?" Jaenelle repeated. It sounded ridiculous. "I don't think a being like you is capable of making mistakes. You can make yourself right and everything else wrong."

_"That is what you think but that is very far from the truth. I also have rules to obey. Why do you think some escape my clutches once in a while?"_

The being had a good point. Jaenelle knew, ever since she first had the dreams, who she was dreaming of.

Who ever knew that Fate can have a voice?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"WHAT!"

Saetan placed his head in his hands. He was expecting this. Jaenelle's court was gathered and as soon as they were informed of Jaenelle's whereabouts, or rather, lack of information on her whereabouts, everyone quickly stood up and started yelling all at once.

"Gone! How can she be gone!"

"No not whatsoever?"

"She wouldn't just leave without warning, would she?"

"We should go and look for her!"

It went on and on until the warlord prince finally had enough. Standing up with his towering form, he bellowed.

"QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent as they looked at the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan. Saetan sighed when he got their attention.

"We do not know where she is but Draca has an idea." He stepped aside for the old and wise female. The room was silent as they looked up at her.

"Do not worry for Jaenelle," Draca said in her ancient voice. "Sssshe is in sssafe handsss... Unpredictable but sssafe neverthelesssss."

"Someone has her?" Daemon asked urgently. "Who!"

Draca turned towards him, eyes seeming to look past him, at something far away.

"Fate."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaenelle panted heavily. She started cursing Fate in her head with as much bad words as she could. She didn't care if it could hear. What Fate was making her go through was slowly making her wish for death. The harsh winds and the scorching flames gave her immense pain. She was also growing extremely tired - too tired to go on.

Fate had asked her to climb the highest mountain of fire and ice.

Actually, more like commanded.

_"Tired?" _the voice was slightly teasing._ "You who purged the Blood? A mountain of fire and ice should be no match for you." _

"I don't see you trying it," Jaenelle growled, sounding a bit like Lucivar.

Amazingly, she thought she heard the voice laugh.

_"You are amusing. I might not regret my mistake after all."_

Again, not for the first time - and she was sure not for the last time - she swore at Fate.

Actually, she wouldn't have been able to get this far if it were not for Fate's help. Twilight's Dawn (or was it Fate?) somehow shielded her from most of the heat and cold. She could also feel a bit of strength seep into her. This bit of strength was what kept her going.

When she was about ten meters from the peak, the voice suddenly boomed in her head.

_"Stop."_

Jaenelle stopped abruptly. The voice sounded dead serious. The little games were over.

The big one begins.

To Jaenelle's wonder and anxiety, the side of the mountain next to her glowed and an opening appeared. Jaenelle could see lght coming from inside.

_"Go inside,"_ the voice urged. _"Your additional needs are within the mountain."_

Jaenelle followed Fate's instructions and entered the mountain opening. What she saw inside made her gasp in wonder.

The inside of the mountain was filled with, not crystals, but jewels. Jaenelle could tell that each of the jewels contained a great amount of power. And since there were countless of jewels, only one thing came to her mind upon this realization.

This mountain was a mine for power.

However, that wasn't all. At the very center of the cove were two gigantic jewels.

Each of them contained a creature she has never seen before.

_"These are my chosen ones,"_ Fate told her. _"Under Mother Night's approval of course. They are what you need to correct the mistake I have made... They exist solely for that purpose."_

Jaenelle slowly approached the two jewels. The creatures inside were hybrids of different creatures that she knew. Jaenelle wasn't sure if the heads and bodies were of the feline kind or the canine kind. Both had horns that looked like they came from the unicorns. Identical wings sprouted from their backs. One creature had three tails that looked lion-like while the other had nine tails that looked fox-like. Jaenelle noticed that some areas of their covering weren't fur but scales. Both also had silky manes. Jaenelle could not tell what their colors were due to the jewels that encased them.

As soon as she was about ten feet away from the jewels, they started to crack. Jaenelle formed a barrier as the two jewels shattered before her very eyes.

Jaenelle stared at the majestic creatures in front of her. Their eyes were now open. One was white with a pair of golden eyes while the other was black with a pair of crimson red eyes. Both, on all their fours, reached about 20 - 30 feet in height. They both wore jewels all over their bodies.

_-We were starting to wonder when you would summon us- _Jaenelle heard a male voice in her mind. It was deep and dry. _ -But then again, what is two hundred centuries to Fate?-_

_"Impatient I see,"_ Fate murmured.

_-You must understand-_ a female voice said. It was soft and youthful. _ -What is the point of existing for so long when all we do is sleep?-_

_"Of course,"_ Fate answered. _"Well, the time for you to awaken has come. Now be polite to our guest. Introduce yourselves."_ There was a slight command in that voice.

The creatures glowed and again, Jaenelle shaded her eyes. When the light disappeared, a man and a woman stood before her.

Jaenelle had seen more beautiful women than the female in front of her but she was pretty. The thing that made her entrancing were her beautiful golden eyes and golden-red hair. She also had a very nice smile on her face as she looked at Jaenelle with what almost resembled childlike innocence. Jaenelle, however, knew that this girl was much more than she seems. She was a beautiful creature just a while ago.

The male was unlike anyone Jaenelle has ever seen before. He had raven-colored hair and captivating red eyes the color of blood. He was handsome beyond description yet beautiful at the same time. Looking at him and his smirk, Jaenelle was sure that he had his fair share in breaking women's hearts if he ever interacted with them. He wore simple clothes like the female.

Jaenelle was shocked. They were creatures! How could they suddenly transform into human shape so quickly? No one can do that except...

_Me..._ Her eyes were wide open with disbelief.

The female took a step forward, stretching out a hand for Jaenelle to take.

"Greetings Witch," she said with a bright smile. "I will be an example for my friend over her and introduce myself. My name is Kaolignite, but you may call me 'Ignite' as everyone who I know have."

"And I am Callayroun," the male introduced himself with a small polite bow. "'Allay' if it pleases you, Lady."

Jaenelle stared at the two who were as different as night and day. She was still astounded but she had a feeling that these two would be able to help her through anything.

And...

_Ignite and Allay... How much more different can you two be? And just how special are you? _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_That was probably a bit fast... But I promise, it will get better. I always have trouble introducing things._

_And please, please, PLEASE review! It would really mean a lot to me! Criticisms accepted!_

_**Ivory Nightshade**_

_P.S. I'm starting to think that my new pen name is bad luck... I might be forced to change it again..._


	3. The First Meeting

_Thank you to my very first reviewers: **Hyacinth Champagne**,** Erkith** and **shadow hound dancer**. This story isn't going as well as my other ones but at least a couple of people are still reviewing. I'm being hopeful and wishing that more people will review as I write more chapters. I'm not ready to give up on this yet._

_**Erkith**, my name was Kore Yan before I changed it to Ivory Nightshade. Now I'm thinking of changing it again. This is my very first story under this name and it's not doing well at all._

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Black Jewels trilogy. As if!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unfathomable Fate**

**The First Meeting**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_"Leave. This place will self destruct at any moment."_

Ignite and Allay quickly looked at Jaenelle, their eyes sharp and alert. The two swiftly transformed into their much larger creature forms. Ignite went down on all fours.

_-Quickly-_ she sent urgently. _-It will be faster and less bothersome if I carry you.-_

Jaenelle scrambled on Ignite's back, holding tightly onto the creature's fur. The Queen heard Fate's voice in her head, slowly fading.

_"This is where we temporarily part, Witch. These two will serve you well. But remember, it is not their main duty to serve. If need be, they can overrule your judgment."_

_-Hold on tight.-_ Ignite warned before unfolding her wings and launching herself into the air behind Allay.

As soon as they were out of the cave, the mountain crumbled to the molten lava below. The valley was slowly getting sucked into the earth, followed by the mountains. About 30 seconds later, the place where the mountains and valley used to be became a barren wasteland. Jaenelle faintly felt Ignite throw a shield around them before she fell into a deep sleep...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"She is merely sleeping, Ignite. She will eventually wake."

Ignite frowned at Allay, who was leaning against a tree with a blank expression on his handsome face. He was watching the two females with sharp eyes and his senses alert for any danger nearby.

"I know that," Ignite retorted. She then bit her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing together in worry. "Maybe I should've thrown in a stronger shield. Or maybe-"

"Stop fussing," Allay cut in. "I am sure she is strong therefore a simple teleportation spell cannot hurt her."

Ignite sighed, not really satisfied. Allay sighed in exasperation.

"Kaolignite-"

Jaenelle moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Ignite clearly sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you're all right, Witch," she said as she helped Jaenelle sit up. Jaenelle gave her a frown.

"Please call me 'Jaenelle'. I wouldn't want to be called 'Witch' all the time."

"If you say so... Jaenelle." Jaenelle nodded in approval. She then frowned before looking curious.

"Before we do anything else, I want to get to know you two. How can you transform from creatures to human form? Which are you really?"

It was Allay who stepped forward and answered.

"Both of us originally have human-forms. However, after Fate chose us, it gave us creature forms so we may be closer to the Kindred. Now, these forms are only a shadow of what we really are."

"We were reborn," Ignite added, receiving a nod of approval from Allay. "Just for the purpose of helping to correct Fate's prophesied mistake."

Jaenelle looked stunned. "Fate was predestined to make a mistake?" The two nodded.

"All beings make mistakes be it once or all the time. Even Fate makes mistakes - it is only inevitable. In fact, it has made mistakes from time to time. However, this one is the biggest yet."

Allay took over for Ignite. "We waited almost a hundred millennia for this mistake to occur. So forgive us if we are imperfect ourselves."

Jaenelle shook her head. "I would never accuse you of something like that... However, you say that you have been waiting for almost a hundred millennia... How come both of you look so young?"

"We were called to our duty at this age and we will remain in this age until our tasks are done," Ignite explained patiently. "We are not that old though - not compared to other beings who still exist."

"What positions do you hold?"

Allay shrugged. "Warlord prince before rebirth... and black widow."

Ignite looked thoughtful. "Healer and black widow before rebirth as well... There was no Queen in me."

"Jewels?"

Again, Allay shrugged. "You might not know what it is but I'll tell you anyway - Twilight's Abyss." Jaenelle looked astounded.

"Mine is called the Dawn Star," Ignite said with a smile.

Jaenelle was staring at the two with utmost shock. Their jewels sounded just like they came from hers!

"Oh they did - sort of," Ignite spoke up suddenly, as if reading her mind. "Our jewels are based on your ones. So you see, my powers are similar to half of yours while Allay has the other half."

"Who better to base our powers on besides you?" Allay added with a smirk.

The Queen of Ebon Askavi was slowly processing all the information she had just received in her mind.

There are two creatures standing in front of her now. One has a jewel named the Dawn Star while the other has the Twilight's Abyss. Both were reborn to assist her in correcting whatever mistake Fate has made. They both also had powers similar to hers.

However, looking at the two now, they looked so young when they were reborn. They couldn't have been more than twenty-five years of age. Why did Fate choose these two? They were young. Why not choose people who were older, more experienced, wiser and contained more of knowledge? There must be a reason.

And Jaenelle was determined to find out what.

Allay looked up at the darkening sky, his face blank. "It's getting dark... I usually rejoice in darkness but I have a Queen to think of."

"_We_ have a Queen to think of," Ignite corrected pointedly. She turned to Jaenelle, looking unsure. "How do you want to go on about this? We do not know where you live. You can direct us and I'll carry you..."

"All right," Jaenelle agreed. Ignite transformed in her creature form and Jaenelle climbed on her back. Allay remained in his humanoid form, red eyes sharp as he looked around. Jaenelle and Ignite turned to him, their looks questioning.

"I hear whispers, Ignite," Allay said just loud enough for them to hear. "Go on top speed. I need to investigate."

-_Will you be all right?_- Ignite asked worriedly.

Allay looked up at Ignite with an amused smile, his eyes alight with something Janelle thought was familiar and yet eluded her.

"You forget who trained you to fight, my Kaolignite."

As Ignite flew into the sky, Jaenelle recognized the light in Allay's eyes. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

_These two are lovers! But they seem so different! They are direct contrasts!_

This time, Jaenelle didn't fall asleep. She also realized something.

If these two had powers similar to hers, they should be powerful.

Then how come it was as if they were running away from something?

The Queen suddenly heard a huge explosion before an eerie wolf's howl reached her ears. She felt Ignite tense from underneath her before she flew faster.

-_Hold on!_- Ignite yelled with her mind voice as a shield encased them. Everything suddenly turned stark black around them. Jaenelle realized, in complete bewilderment, that the reason everything suddenly seemed to be black was because Ignite was flying in an impossible speed - or at least she thought was impossible until the female creature proved her wrong.

The color returned as Ignite slowed down. Jaenelle recognized the view below her.

They were in Kaeleer.

Jaenelle swallowed before asking the feared question.

"What about Allay?"

-_I-I'm sure he's fine... It will take a lot before Callayraun goes down... I-If he perished, it won't be in vain since you are our first priority._-

"What were we running from?"

-_T-there are beings that want Fate's mistake to go uncorrected... That place we were in was a realm in between realms. That place contained the beings I just told you about. They won't get here since they are restricted only to give influence. However, in that place, they are powerful. Don't fret. Fate gave Allay and me to battle those beings that want Fate's mistake to remain._-

"What beings would want Fate's mistake to remain?"

-_Chaos, discord, imbalance, excess, shortage... Those that represent the unnatural in an evil way. Those enemies remain and shall forever remain. The only thing we can hope to achieve is to make sure their influence doesn't shape or destroy our world._-

The Keep was now in their view. Jaenelle asked Ignite to land and the creature obliged. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips.

Now was a time for explanations.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_She's back!_ Ladvarian exclaimed as he ran around the place. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran outside, where they felt their Queen.

Daemon Sadi, Saetan Sa Diablo and Lucivar Yaslana were the very first to run up to Jaenelle... and the unknown creature standing right behind her.

Daemon was about to grab Jaenelle and hugged her tight to make sure she never escaped his arms again, when the creature stepped forward, its teeth baring as it growled a warning. Somehow, this made Daemon back down and wait impatiently and anxiously as Jaenelle calmed the creature down.

"Ignite, it's all right. He's my Consort and husband. He won't hurt me."

The creature, Daemon and the others assumed was "Ignite", growled in reply but stepped aside to make way for Daemon. Everyone present heard a female mind voice speak harshly.

-_If he raises a single hand on you, he will be torn into pieces before he can say 'balls'._-

Daemon looked at Jaenelle cautiously. Jaenelle understood his look and answered.

_Her mate, who was trying to protect us, is missing,_ Jaenelle sent. _I think that is the reason why she's suddenly so protective._

Daemon nodded, questions swirling around in his head but he held his tongue. Instead, he watched as his father approached the creature cautiously and gave a bow.

"Saetan Sa Diablo, lady," he introduced himself. "That impolite man over there is my son, Daemon Sadi." Daemon frowned at this but his father may be right. Maybe she wouldn't be so defensive if he introduced himself. "This is my other son, Lucivar Yaslana. Welcome."

Ignite looked hesitantly at Jaenelle before glowing and transforming to her human form. She distinctly heard gasps of shock and surprise around her. She gave a curtsy.

"My name is Kaolignite but you may call me Ignite. I hope you don't mind if I don't mention my family name."

"Not at all." But before Saetan could say anything else, a roar echoed in the skies as Callayraun emerged from the clouds, his black form diving towards them in an alarming speed.

Jaenelle saw the worried look that flashed on Ignite's face before it was replaced by a look of immense relief. It seemed that Allay wasn't hurt - at least not badly.

Just before the creature landed, he glowed and transformed into his human form. He ran to Ignite's waiting arms and embraced her tightly, murmuring assurances to the sobbing girl.

Everyone looked confused now, except for Daemon who somewhat understood what just occurred. Maybe this male was the mate Jaenelle was talking about.

As soon as the young man released his hold on Ignite, every man's senses suddenly started humming as they all neared towards the killing edge. Something about this male creature was...

...dominating.

Their Queen, however, was quick to notice the sudden transition and said firmly and sternly.

"Allay has protected me from harm. He is an ally and not to be challenged and touched."

Jaenelle, however, saw that Allay had also risen to the killing edge. She saw the red-eyed male clutch something in his right hand. Without seeing it, she knew that it was the Twilight's Abyss.

And that was not good. If he did have at least half of her power, that power would be enough to wipe out all the males in range.

Ignite, however, was on Jaenelle's side as she placed a firm hand on Allay's right hand.

"Allay, no," she said sternly as she squeezed his hand. Luckily, Allay listened to his lady and vanished the jewel.

The Queen of Ebon Askavi turned to the golden-eyed girl. "Ignite, do you mind if someone else leads you to the guest rooms? I need to discuss a few things with my Court. You shall be informed of course."

Ignite nodded and she pulled Allay with him as a tiger-eye jewelled witch lead them away.

"Cat," Lucivar said, finally speaking. "I know you love keeping unusual company but do you mind telling us who those two were?"

Jaenelle sighed. Well, it was inevitable.

"Before I explain," she started, looking at each one of them straight in the eye. These 'each ones' were Daemon, Lucivar and Saetan, Karla and the rest of the First Circle males and females and Surreal and Falonar. "You males, don't take on Allay. He is much more powerful than he looks."

Aaron spoke up hesitantly. "Exactly how powerful?"

Jaenelle looked at all the males in the eyes again. "Hmm... He has a jewel named the Twilight's Abyss. Let's just say that he has at least half the level of my powers. _At least._"

Everyone's eyes were wide as a chorus erupted from them.

**_"Mother Night!"_**

"And Ignite is just as powerful," Jaenelle added. "So it would be wise not to trigger their wrath."

And just by looking at their shocked faces, Jaenelle was sure that they would take her advice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It wasn't supposed to end like that! Damn it! I'm getting put down by the small amount of reviews! _

_Well, I wasn't too satisfied with this chapter but I don't know what you people think so I don't know how I'm supposed to improve. So PLEASE review!_

_Anyway, if that was a bit confusing, just tell me which bit is confusing and I might clarify it. **Might** is the key word since I wouldn't want to ruin the plot!_

_And I'm just getting started people! There is so much more to come!_

_**Ivory Nightshade **_


End file.
